Crossover Story (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on January 26, 2020. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Condorito *Buzz Lightyear - Gaturro *Mr. Potato Head - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Slinky Dog - Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) *Rex - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Hamm - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Bo Peep - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Molly Davis - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Sid Phillips - Von Talon (Valiant) *Hannah Phillips - Chi (Duck Duck Goose) *Scud - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Barrel of Monkeys - Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Top Cat *Bo Peep's Sheep - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mr. Spell - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1, 2, & 3) *Robot - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) *Rocky Gibraltar - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Snake - Larry (The Wild) *Troll Dolls - Various Animals *Hockey Punk - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mel (Despicable Me 3) *Combat Carl - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Baby Face - Pogo (Oddbods) *Ducky - Zee (Oddbods) *Frog - Newt (Oddbods) *Hand-in-the-Box - Jeff (Oddbods) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Jingle Joe - Fuse (Oddbods) *Legs - Stick (Oddbods) *Rockmobile - Bubbles (Oddbods) *Roller Bob - Carl (Descipale Me) *Walking Car - Jerry (Descipale Me) *Burned Rag Doll - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Mater (Cars 1, 2 & 3) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Gru and Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Sally Doll - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes: *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 4 - Gaturro, the Space Ranger *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 6 - Condorito and Gaturro Fight/Sid (Von Talon) *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Lincoln Loud) Pick?/A Rooster Accused *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 10 - Gaturro Meets the Minions *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 11 - At Sid's (Von Talon) House *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Von Talon) *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 14 - Gaturro Bandage *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 15 - Sid's (Von Talon) Window to Andy's (Lincoln Loud's) Window *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 16 - The Big One *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 17 - "Gaturro, I Can't Do This Without You" *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 18 - Condorito Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 20 - The Chase *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Lincoln Loud's) House *Crossover Story (Toy Story) Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies and Shows: *Condorito: La Película (2017) *Gaturro (2010) *Over the Hedge (2006) *La Leyenda de La Nahuala (2007) *La Leyenda de La Llorona (2011) *La Leyenda de Las Momias de Guanajuato (2014) *La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016) *La Leyenda del Charro Negro (2018) *Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible (2014) *Flushed Away (2006) *Little Witch Academia (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Loud House (2016) *Valiant (2005) *Duck Duck Goose (2018) *Rock Dog (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Top Cat The Movie (2011) *Minions (2015) *Shark Tale (2004) *Robots (2005) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Metegol (2013) *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-18) *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018) *The Wild (2006) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Gravity Falls (2012-16) *Norm of the North (2016) *Free Birds (2013) *Barnyard (2006) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Next Gen (2018) *The Galacticbots (2021) *The Adventures of Cornelius (2018) *Smallfoot (2018) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Surf's Up (2007) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) *Bravest Warriors (2012) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 2 (2008) *Madagascar 3 (2012) *Hilda (2018) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) Gallery: Lizardo_Pérez.jpg|Condorito as Woody Gaturro_(2).png|Gaturro as Buzz Lightyear RJ.jpg|RJ as Mr. Potato Head Leo infobox.png|Leo San Juan as Slinky Dog Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Rex Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy St. James as Hamm Little-Witch-Academia-4-640x1024.png|Atsuko Kagari as Bo Peep Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Sarge rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lilly Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly Davis Von Talon.png|Von Talon as Sid Phillips duck-duck-goose-phim-hoat-hinh-vui-nhon-danh-cho-cac-gia-dinh-vao-dip-tet-2018-2051622.png|Chi as Hannah Phillips Character linnux.png|Linnux as Scud Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg|Werewolf Kids as Barrel of Monkeys Baymax.png|Baymax as Etch Don gato-2011-1b.jpg|Top Cat as Lenny Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Bo Peep's Sheep Lenny.png|Lenny as Mr. Shark Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Mr. Spell Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Nathanyokaiwatch_(1).png|Nathan Adams as Robot El Chacas (3).png|El Chacas as Rocky Gibraltar Thewild larry.jpg|Larry as Snake Sherman.png|Sherman as Hockey Punk IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Mel_Minion_01.png|Mel as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Combat Carl Oddbods_-_Pogo.png|Pogo as Baby Face Oddbods_-_Zee.png|Zee as Ducky 858484_57533012494414_156004639_o.jpg|Newt as Frog G.jpg|Gene as Hand-in-the-Box Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0.53.jpg|Violet Parr as Janie, Thunderclap.jpg|and Thunderclap as Pterodactyl Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Jingle Joe Blizzaria.png|Blizzaria as Legs Boog open season martin lawrence.png|Boog as Rockmobile Chris kirkman.png|Chris Kirkman as Roller Bob Alex.jpg|Alex as Walking Car Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Burned Rag Doll Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Gru and dru dm3.jpg|Gru and Dru as Yellow Soldier Toys Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Sally Doll Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Category:Rated G Films